Pyro and Glaciei
by StaceyWeasley
Summary: My name is Winter Cullen and I am the first vampire to ever become an Imprint. This is the story of how I got sucked into a world filled with smelly mutts and a sexy hothead.
1. Winter Cullen

I was so close barely inches from her red mane. We have been trying to get her for months now and I wasn't letting her go that easily. She jumped across the creek and I dug my heels into the ground and bent my knees for leverage as I leaped across as well. I heard Carlisle yelling at me but I ignored him as I gained on Victoria but was stop short when a huge black wolf blocked my path. I hissed at it before jumping over it and landing on Victoria's back. I clawed at her neck trying to get a good grip so I could pull off that nasty little head of hers, when I heard a very loud growl next to my ear. I looked over at the black wolf and in that small moment of distraction, Victoria flung me off her back and next thing I knew, I was flying through the air towards a ginormous pine tree. I felt pain erupt all through my small body as I cried out in pain and through my blurry vision I saw two wolves run after a fleeing Victoria. I heard shuffling in the bushes close by and Sam, Jacob and the other mutts, who I never bothered to learn their names, came out of the bushes dressed in their ridiculous cutoffs. I tried to move but I felt a sickening pain shoot up my spine.  
"Sam!" I heard Carlisle yell for across the creek. I could hear the desperation and concern in his voice as the two other wolves returned empty handed I might add. She got away...  
"What?" Sam yelled back keeping his tone mutual and calm even though I could see disgust in his black eyes.  
"Can we have permission to cross? I need to check on her. I know she broke the treaty but she is seriously injured." Carlisle replied and I could see the worry on his flawless face out of my half lidded eyes.  
"Why should I let you cross? You said it yourself, she broke the treaty? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill her where she lays?" He shouted back and I closed my eyes and whimpered. I could here the other pack members muttering to themselves. I heard Jacob start to protest but Sam cut him off.  
"We have had this peace treaty for many years Samuel, but so help me god I will break it in a heartbeat if you don't let me tend to my daughter." I could hear the threat in Carlisle's voice and shivered. It was a rare thing for Carlisle to use such a bone chilling tone. I heard the mutts mumbling to Sam to let Carlisle cross. I had to keep my eyes close because of the pain coursing through me.  
"You may cross." Sam said stiffly and I heard a 'wooosh' before feeling hands poking and prodding my injured body.  
"Is she ok?" I heard one of the mutts ask. He must be young considering his voice was still a bit high.  
"Winter?" Carlisle asked as he gently cupped my face in his hand and I hissed in pain.  
"Daddy.." I whimpered out pitifully and I saw one of the mutts, I think Bella said his name was Quinn.. no Quill..Yeah Quill, he looked shock. He probably thought we were incapable of pain.  
"I'm right here Sweetheart. Tell me where it hurts." Carlisle mumbled going into doctor mode.  
"My hip...Dislocated..." I barely manage to chock out.  
"On the count of three..." Carlisle said and I nodded.  
"One..Two.."SNAP! I let out a yell as he snapped my hip back into place. Finally, the pain subdued, but I still couldn't sit up. I took both my hands and brought them to my broken neck and snapped it into place earning a few winces from the mutts.  
"This is why people hate redheads..." I muttered lowly earning a grin from Carlisle and surprisingly a few chuckles from the wolves, including Jacob, who I knew hated me and my family with a passion. Speaking of my family. I sat up and leaned against the tree and looked over across the creek.  
"I'm fine mom!" I shouted to Esme, who was close to tears. She nodded not looking very convinced. I sighed.  
"Sorry Eddy, I was sure I had her..." I said disappointment evident in my voice. I saw Edward smile at me.  
"We'll get her next time." He said and I nodded weakly. I could tell we were over staying our welcome considering Sam was pacing and looking immensely irritated.  
"Can you walk?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.  
I got up only to stumble a foot forward and I braced myself on the only thing my hands could reach.  
I landed into a warm hard chest. My hands shot out to grab someone's huge biceps to brace myself further and hands shot to my my waist to make sure I didn't fall. I guess it was a reflex for the mutt, who caught me, because I was pretty damn sure he would have rather see me fall flat on my face but all the same I knew I had to thank him.  
"Thanks." I muttered softly and looked up at him and froze. He was beautiful...He had chocolate brown eyes, short raven black hair and amazing cheek bones. I couldn't help but stare at him. He also was staring at me in awe. It felt like the earth had stop moving and we were the only thing that matter and then I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder and everything came crashing back to normal. We broke eye contact and when I looked over at Sam, he was glaring at me and the guy who had caught me.  
"Jesus Christ Paul! Tell me you didn't! Not a leech!" Sam roared causing me to jump and whimper in fright. Paul sensing my fear pulled me closer to him. Paul then looked away from Sam and glared at the ground.  
"We should leave." Carlisle said before pulling me from Paul's embrace and picking me up bridal style. I heard the guy named Paul growl at Carlisle only to be grabbed by Sam, who proceeded to drag him into the forest. I frowned in confusion as Carlisle jumped the creek and I was reunited with my family. They all hug me, but for some reason Edward couldn't meet me eyes and I knew he was hiding something from me.

I was just getting back from my nightly run and found Rose in the garage as usual fixing whatever car her little heart desired.  
"Hey." I greeted and she rolled out from under a nice purple Pontiac GTO and smiled at me.  
"Hi. Have a good run?" She asked as she wiped some oil off her beautiful face.  
"Yep." I popped the 'p' and she nodded.  
"You coming in or are you staying out here?" I asked.  
"I'm not finish with this baby yet. I see you in bit though." She answered before diving back under her latest project.  
"K." I left and headed inside and towards the living room. Edward was reading by the piano, Jazz and Em were playing video games while Alice and Esme were flipping through magazines and squealing at each other when something got their eye. I was about to make my presence known, when someone knocked on the front door.  
"I'll get it." I said and Esme nodded as I walked over to the front door. I smiled when I saw it was Bella.  
"Hi Bella. Edward didn't tell me you were coming over today." I said and with a 'Woooosh' Edward was next to me.  
"That's cause I didn't know she was." He said and smiled at Bella,who blushed and return it.  
"Did we have a date?" Edward asked as his eyes widened. Probably of fear of forgetting a date with his precious Bella. I couldn't help but giggle.  
"Actually I was here to see Winter." She said and I stop giggling to frown in confusion.  
"Me?" I asked a bit shock and she nodded.  
"Could we go talk somewhere private." She mumbled and Edward looked a bit hurt but gave her a kiss on the cheek and left us. I nodded and we walked to her truck. I smiled at it. Rosalie and Alice hated it but I couldn't help but love it. Once we were in the truck, I notice Bella was driving to La Push.  
"Umm Bells?" "Yeah?" "Why are we going to La Push? You know I'm not allowed on their land." I stated and frowned considering how much I loved the beach and ocean.  
"I talked to Sam this morning. He wants you to come by so you have permission to cross the umm border." She said and my brow furrowed. Why would Sam want me, of all people, to stop by. I was about to asked but Bella put on some music and was singing lightly and I didn't want to disturb her. A few minutes later, we arrived in the middle of no where and surrounded by forest was A little white house that stood in the middle of a clearing and I couldn't help but smile at how cozy it look. Bella got out and I followed her nervously unsure of what to do.  
Bella walked up and right into the house and I scowled at her.  
"Isabella, it's very rude to walk into someone's home with out knocking." I said and Bella had the decencies to blush in embarrassment.  
I heard a women's giggle and turned to see a beautiful woman with a scarred face coming our way.  
"I'm glad to see some people still have manners. I'm Emily. Sam's must be the lovely Winter. Bella's told us so much about you." She stated and shook my hand. I couldn't help but feel off around her. There was just something that bugged me...Maybe she was just to sweet for my liking. All the same, I nodded awkwardly noticing that I was in a kitchen filled with werewolves and outnumbered. Sam came and wrapped his arms around Emily and sat her down on his lap at the table. I noticed the only female wolf winced at the action. I remembered Bella telling me how Sam left her for Emily. A real tragic story if you ask me and I felt a bit bad for Leah, who was also at the table sitting next to Jacob. Bella came up to me and smiled before pointing people out to me." Well now that you know Emily let me introduce you to the rest. That's Jared and his Imprint Kim. You got Quill, Leah and her brother Seth, Embry and of course there's Paul." She said and I noticed they were all sitting down except for Quill and Paul who were leaning against the wall. Paul was glaring at the floor for some reason. He seemed very anti social if you asked me. Bella dragged me over to take a seat at the huge table and I tensed because I was sitting between two mutts, Leah and Embry.  
"So Winter tell us about herself?" Emily inquire and I frowned.I knew there was a reason I didn't like her... far to nosy, but I was a guest and I was brought up with manners.  
"Umm Like what? " I asked and she smiled.  
"Well for starters, how old are you?" she asked.  
"323 years old Miss." I answered and Embry spat out his water he was drinking and started coughing as he looked me up and down in shock.  
"You don't look it." He said after his coughing fit was over and wiggled an eyebrow. I heard a growl emit from the corner where Paul was and Embry shrank back into his seat. I just smiled.  
"Thank you. Anything else you like to know." I wondered.  
"How'd you hit the bucket?" Jared asked and Kim gasped before hitting him as all the other girls, even Leah, scowled at him.  
"It's fine but it's kinds a long story." I replied and Quill shrugged at me.  
"We've got time." He said and I sighed.  
"Well I was born in...

"Well I was born in Moscow..." I was cut off.  
"You're Russian?" I was startle considering it was the first thing Paul has ever said to me and I gave a quick nod and he return to glaring at the floor. I felt like huffing at his childlike behavior but refrained myself.  
"Anyways I was born blind so..." I was cut off again.  
"You were blind?" Seth asked and I could sense concern rolling off him in waves. I smiled at his kindness and felt a sudden protectiveness over the small child. I nodded.  
"Yeah and back in the 1600 being blind met you were a demon's child. Because of our eyes they assumed that we were posses by demons." I said and I saw Leah roll her eyes and mumble 'Idiots' under her breath I couldn't help but agree.  
"But my parents loved me all the same. They made sure that the church never found out about me and said that I had died during my birth. They kept me hidden in our home. My sister was my only friend and she was my rock and my eyes." I smiled at the thought of her, gaining some looks from the wolves.  
"What was her name?" Leah asked gently and a few of her pack brothers gasped at her in surprise but she just glared at them.  
"Geri-Anne. My father was a farmer so we had horses and when he was sure no one was around helet, Geri and I go riding. It was the only time I ever felt free when I was a human." I frowned and I saw a few of the mutts glance at me with pity.  
"Anyway, when my sister turned 21, she started courting a boy named Dimitry. She had fell head over heels in love with the man. She wanted us to meet considering we both played important roles in her life, but my father was unsure if he could be trusted but after many hours of trying to convince him, he agreed. We met and I remember hearing him gasp the first time he saw me. He stayed for little over an hour before excusing himself." I mumbled dryly. I could feel that they were tense as if they already knew what was to come.  
"I was dragged out of bed that night by a crying Geri as she told me that we needed to get to the barn as we made our way to the door, I felt Geri stop. I heard my dad screaming for us to run before a gun shot went off and my mom screaming my dad's name before I was dragged out of the house and towards the barn. Soon after we heard another gun shot." I whispered as tears started to cloud my eyes.  
"Oh my god." I heard Kim whispered as she also had tears in her eyes.  
"We made it to the barn but before we even had a chance of reaching our horses, hands shot out grabbing us by the hair and dragging us away..." I heard a growl for the corner and I saw Paul shaking like crazy. Quill walked over to him and tried to calm his shaken down, the shaken calm a bit but he looked murderous.  
"What happen after that?" To my surprise, Sam asked softly and actually held my hand in support. I gave him a grateful looked before continuing.  
"We were brought to a cliff... I heard Geri pleaded with Dimitry to let us go but he wouldn't have it. I couldn't see anything but I knew she had tried to attack him because the final gun fire went off." I said and Bella had wrapped an arm around me pulling me close in comfort.  
"Back then to prove if you were posses or a witch they push you off a cliff. If you floated in thin air you were possessed and if you sank you were not." I said and Jared looked enrage. "That makes no sense." He roared and Kim soothed him.  
"At that point I couldn't care less, my family was dead so I jumped. I woke up on the shoreline full of blood and in so much pain. I had survived the jump." I muttered dryly.  
"Carlisle and Aro were arguing above me. That's what woke me up. Carlisle keep saying that I was to young to die. They must have smelt the blood and had came to see what had died but found me instead and were debating what to do. I opened my eyes and I saw Carlisle for the first time. He looked so much like my dad and my vision was blurry... I looked him straight in the eye and called him daddy." I said and I saw them all looking at me now, even Paul was staring at me like...Well, I can't even describe the look he was giving me it was so intense.  
"Carlisle always tells me, that the day he found me, was the day he knew what he was destined for. He bit me and soothed me through the transformation every step of the way. After I turned, we spent some time with the Volturi before leaving. We found Edward and Esme short after. Then Rose and Em and of course Alice and Jasper found us." I said finishing my story and looked around the table.


	2. The Ear Thing

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Embry said before pulling me into a bear hug. It lasted about 2 seconds before I was ripped from his grasp and shoved up against a wall facing a muscular back.  
"Don't fucking touch her!" Paul yelled and Embry rolled his eyes.  
"Calm down dude. It was a hug, not like was trying to cup a feel." Embry muttered.  
"Dude! Do you have a death wish!" Jacob cried out as I felt Paul start to shake and I knew what that meant.  
I grabbed one of his ear, using a technique I learned in China many eyes ago, I gently knead his earlobe. His body instantly fell into mine as his hands and arms rested against the wall and his head on my shoulder. I saw the wolves staring at me in amazement.  
"What did you do?" Jared asked in shock and I just smiled and continued to massage Paul's earlobe.  
"Small stress relieving technique I picked up in China." I said as Paul practically started purring in my ear.  
"You need to show me that...He was seconds from one of his famous meltdowns." Embry said and I laughed and let go of Paul's ear...Big BIG mistake. He turned around so fast and slammed me into the wall and I'm sure if I were human I might have passed out for the pure force of it. He was glaring at me and I couldn't help but shrink into the wall. That guy was seriously scary.  
"Don't. Ever. .Again." He growled out every word.  
"Paul!." Sam warned but Paul paid him no mind as he continued to glared at me. He raised a hand and I panicked. My eyes went straight to the pan on the stove and with the flick of my head it whacked Paul across the head HARD. He backed away...not sure if it was from shock or pain. They were all staring at me.  
"Oh did I forget to mention that I'm Telekinetic?" I mumbled shyly and Paul started to shake again.  
"You...You...You Bitch! You are going to pay for that." He said as he started for me and I winced back but stopped...What the hell Winter? You faced armies of Vampires New borns for god sakes. I straighten up and returned the glare. He falter a bit but kept coming my way.  
"Oh Yeah?" I replied with a newly returned confidence. He glared.  
"Yeah, You listen to me little girl... You ever try something like that again, you walking Corpse, I will kill you." He whispered the last part. He was probably going for a dramatic end. I just rolled my eyes.  
"Ok first off. I'm not a little girl, I have been in this world before your great great great great great grandfather was even a thought, BOY! Secondly call me a walking Corpse again and I will CASTRATE you. Thirdly, far more qualified people have tried Hun and guess what ,they failed." I shot back and heard a few 'ooohhhhsss' coming from some of the mutts. Paul kept shaking and I swear if looks could kill...  
"What did you say to me Leech?" His voice was cold and full of burning hatred. I just scoffed at him.  
"You heard me, you overgrown flee-ridden dog." I whispered as we were nose to nose. I heard Seth gulped and Jared mutter 'Oh shit'.  
Next thing I knew I was flung, again which is twice in two days I might add, through the wall of the kitchen and landed outside on my back. A huge grey wolf was snarling in my face trying to snap at my neck. I held it back the best I could. I could hear Sam yelling at Paul to get off but he wouldn't budge.  
"Oh you wanna play huh?" I spat and mustered up enough strength to throw him off me. He bounced back up in seconds and started circling me. I kept circling with him never letting my back vulnerable to an attack. He snapped and growled at me and I just rolled my eyes. I flicked my wrist and he was in dangling in the air.  
"Whoa." Quill whispered in awe.  
I walked over to the snapping mutt just far enough out of his reach and smirked.  
"If you promise to be a good little boy, I'll let you down." I said mockingly and he didn't like that cause he started snapping at my neck viciously but I was out of his reach.  
"Try that again and this time don't sound so patronizing." Jacob said from behind me and I sighed and nodded.  
I looked at the grey wolf and muttered lowly just enough for him to hear and no one else.  
"I'm sorry about the ear thing but you were close to phasing and there were 3 humans in that small room. I won't do it again, alright." I whispered and the wolf stopped snapping to looked down in shame before nodding. I let him down gently on the ground and he phased back.  
I heard Kim, Bella and Emily shriek before covering their eyes and running inside. I turned to Sam.  
"Am I still needed here?" I asked and he shook his head. I nodded and headed for the forest in a run. I was about a mile in when a hand came out of no where and I was pined to a tree. I looked up and groaned in annoyance.  
"Back for round 2?" I asked Paul...

He just smirked at me and I frowned in confusion.  
"What do you want?" I hissed at him and he chuckled.  
"Calm down little Minx." He said as his thumb rubbed small circles on my wrist. I crinkled my nose.  
"Minx?" I asked and he shrugged as he kissed my neck and I tensed and pushed him off me.  
"What the fuck was that?" I yelled and brought a hand to my neck.  
"Ah come on, you can honestly tell me that fight didn't leave you hot and bothered for yours truly." He whispered huskily as he eyed me hungrily.  
"ARE YOU INSANE?" I cried out. Paul just chuckled.  
"Come on, me and you... it would be fucking hot. I wouldn't have to go easy cause your not a fragile human and I got great stamina." He winked and I wrinkled my nose. I glared.  
"What do you think I am...A common harlot?" I hissed and he laughed.  
"Harlot? haha what are you a virgin or something?" He laughed but I just frowned.  
"So what if I am?" I snapped back defensively and Paul stopped laughing to stare at me in shock.  
"You're 323!" He yelled.  
"So?" I yelled back and Paul let out a breath and sat down on a falling tree trunk.  
"So you never had sex?" He asked me and looked at me as if I was the insane one.  
"Are we really having this conversation?" I muttered and sat down next to him and he nodded.  
"Fine. No I never had sex. I don't see the appeal." I answered truthfully and he just stared at me for a long period of time.  
"What?" I snapped losing my patience. He just shook his head and stood up. He was about to answer when my phone rang.  
I pulled out my cell and saw it was Carlisle.  
"Brain surgery...uh huh...Going into labor... Uh huh...Ok...Yep I'm on it." I said and hanged up and headed towards Forks.  
"When are you going?" Paul shouted and I turned around to look at him.  
"To deliver a baby." I replied simply and I turned back around and made three steps and...  
"ARE YOU INSANE?" Paul yelled and I giggled.  
"I could used a pair of extra hands if your interested." I said and Paul looked unsure.  
"I delivered 126 babies, Paul and I graduate for Harvard Med 78 times." I said and his eyes widened.  
"Alright, but I might pass out." He mumbled and I giggled.  
We made it to Miss Granger's house in no time and I saw Paul was sweating and nervously running a hand through his hair.  
I grabbed his hand and he stared down at me.  
"What is it?" I asked and he looked uncomfortable.  
"There is going to be a lot of blood." He said and I nodded.  
"Will you be ok?" He asked softly and I felt something course trough me as he looked at me with concern.  
"I'll be fine. I promise." I said and pulled out my pinky. He just stared at it.  
"There is no way in hell, I'm doing that." He said staring at my pinky and I just giggled before opening the door.  
"Ready?" I asked.  
"As I will ever be..." He answered and we walked into the house...


	3. Oh Baby

We walked into the darkly lit house and I made my way to the living room where Miss Granger was sitting down on a lazy boy and screaming bloody murderer as she held onto her stomach. Paul went stark white at the sight and I had to hold back a giggle as I made my way to her."Hello Miss Granger, how far are your contractions apart?" I asked calmly and she stared at me wide-eyed."Who are you?" She asked through her clenched teeth."My name is Winter Cullen and I'll be the one delivering your baby." I replied simply before looking over at Paul."I need a bowl of hot water and lots of towels." I said and he nodded swiftly before running into the kitchen."What? But your barely 16." Miss Granger yelled and I frowned."I'm 19." I muttered thinking it was best to say 19 instead of my real age, no reason to freak the woman out more than she already was, before propping myself between her legs and sitting on the leg rest in front of the lazy boy."Oh because that makes me feel so much better." She muttered and Paul ran back in with water and towels as the door burst open and Quill, Jacob and Embry came flying in. I raised an eyebrow."I might have texted them." Paul said not meeting my eyes and I sighed in annoyance."This isn't a free show you pervs!" Miss Granger yelled and I frowned."Miss Granger you need to keep calm this isn't good for your child." I told her before I started checking if the baby's head was crooning, it wasn't. She nodded and calmed down a bit."Have you had your Lamaze classes?" I asked and she nodded as blood soaked my glove covered hands."You remember the breathing exercises?" She nodded and I told her to breath and she did."You are completely dilated, meaning you're ready to push. On the count of three for the first push ok? One. Two. Three." She screamed and grabbed onto Quills hand and he winced. This pregnant woman was actually hurting a werewolf. I couldn't help but smirked."That's great I see the head." I said to her as the top of the head appeared."Really?" Embry asked and peaked under Miss Granger's dress. He also went stark pale, muttered something along the lines of,Holy Shit, and abruptly fainted. Paul went to go check on him but Miss Granger caught his hand and glared at him."Don't you dare!" She hissed and Paul nodded wide-eyed as he also looked like he was about to pass out. Poor Quill just looked terrified."Another push. One. Two. Three." I said and she yelled and the head and elbows of the baby were now out of the womb."OH MY GOD! I"M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR THIS!" Miss Granger yelled in pain. Lucky for Mister Granger, he was on the road coming back from Seattle, he should be here soon enough though. Hopefully by then, Miss Granger will have calm down a tad."You are doing an amazing job, Caroline. Just one more push." I said and she nodded and pushed and the baby was finally out."It's a boy." I said before taking the scissors and cutting the umbilical cord and making sure the baby was healthy, once I was sure he was, I handed him to Caroline, who smiled brightly at him. The door opened and John, the father, came running in and his eyes widened in shock as he took in his new baby boy."Carlisle should be on his way by now. You and the baby seemed completely healthy to me but once Carlisle arrives, he will help you get to the hospital just to make sure everything is fine." I told her and threw out the gloves as Quill woke Embry up."Wha...Wha...I miss?" He mumbled. He saw the baby and looked between me and the baby before mumbling a 'wow'.The door burst open for the third time and Carlisle walked in. I excused myself and the boys and we were about to leave when Caroline stopped me."Yes?" I asked her as me and the boys stopped to look her way."Name him." She said and looked at her husband who nodded in agreement."What?" I asked shocked."I would never had been able to do this if it weren't for you." She said and I was about to disagree but Carlisle gave me a look which clearly meant 'It's a human thing' so I nodded."Tristan." I said simply and Caroline and John smiled."Tristan Granger. I love it." She said and her John cuddled Tristan as me and the boys left. Once outside, Quill ran to the garbage can and threw up into it. I crinkled my nose in disgust."Never... having...sex again...never ever...Never putting a girl through...that..." He said as he emptied his stomach. I just laughed."That's honestly the only appeal to sex. The fact that it can lead to a little miracle, just like the one in that house." I replied and I saw Paul looking at me out of the corner of his eye."But you're barren." Embry stated and I frowned...I know that...I felt like screaming but settle for a small glare before turning and walking away."You're an idiot." Paul muttered at Embry and that was the last thing I heard before 'Wooooshing' home.


	4. Urges

I was sitting on my bed...not that I had any use for it, it just made me feel more human to have it. I was sketching out some ideas, when I was brought out of my bubble when I felt his presence. He was leaning against my door.  
"How'd you get in?" I asked cocking my head to the side.  
"The Doc let me in." He said crossing his arms.  
"Remind me to scowl at him for that later." I mumbled and he just rolled his eyes.  
"What are you doing here Paul?" I asked as I got up to put away my sketches on my desk.  
I felt his presence behind me, his chest was flat up against my back.  
"You're really good." He whispered huskily in my ear.  
"I'm serious Paul, what are you doing here." I asked turning around to face him and it looked like he was having a inner battle with himself.  
"I have needs...Urges." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Urges?" I repeated somewhat mocking.  
"Yeah Urges..." He growled and I pushed pass him.  
"Well why don't you find someone to help you with your 'Urges'." I suggested as I walked over to my window.  
"I can't...It's...I can't do that to you." He stated somewhat angrily and I just raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't really care what you do in your spare time Paul." I said and he started to shake a bit.  
"Yeah I know, but this stupid fucking imprint thing makes me fucking care...look it has to be you...it needs to be." He said firmly and I glared.  
"No way." I exclaimed in disgust and he sighed in frustration.  
"Come on, it's been days...I begging here Cullen." He said as he walked over to me and brush some hair over my shoulder and laid little kisses on it. I shivered at the touch of his warm lips.  
I snapped back to reality and pushed him back.  
"Can't your hand help you out." I muttered shyly.  
He snorted before wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"My hand's all tired out...I need you baby." He whispered and I melted a bit.  
"You do realize that we can hear everything right?" I heard Jasper yell from down the hall.  
I broke away from Paul who was muttering something about leech hearing under his breath.  
"Get a life Jazz." I yelled back.  
"Get laid and loosen up." Alice yelled.  
"ALICE!" Me, Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle all yelled.  
Paul was smirking.  
"She has a point you know." He said and I glared at him.  
"You need to leave." I stated and he sighed.  
"At least give me a kiss for the road...I'm dying here." He whined and I shrugged.  
"Been there done that, it isn't so bad, after you get use to the no sleep thing." I teased and he pouted.  
"I won't leave until you kiss me." He stated firmly and I glared.  
"Fine." I snapped.  
I gave him a quick peck and pulled away, but he grabbed the back of my neck and brought my lips back to his.  
I was never kissed like that. I felt like my veins were on fire...It was exhilarating. He bit my lower lip and I gasped. He then snuck his skillful tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slammed me into the wall, causing the whole wall to shake. I felt his hands going up under my shirt and alarms bells went off. I pushed him off me and caught my breath. We stared at each other for a moment.  
"That good enough for a few days." I muttered shyly and he just nodded dumbly.  
He walked towards the door and out into the hallway.  
"Hell of a kiss." Emmett said as he passed him in the hallway and all Paul did was nod dumbly again, before walking down the stairs.  
Once I heard the front door close I fell onto my bed with a sigh.  
I wonder what else he can do with his tongue?  
"For the love of God, Winter...just no!" Edward yelled and I could help but giggled.


End file.
